


Adventures in Babysitting

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: You and Bucky tackle babysitting together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops! I forgot to post this here when I posted to tumblr so y'all are getting a double feature!

“Everyone will be fine Scott!” you reassured for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“You know we have our own kid, right?” Bucky chimed in. 

“And Cassie is here to help!” you added. 

“I know, I know,” Scott relented. “Me and Hope haven’t left the baby since she was born.” 

“It took us forever to leave Becca alone, I get it,” you said, rubbing Scott’s arm. “But we’ll all be fine.” 

Scott nodded before pulling Cassie into a bone-crushing hug and kissing baby Emma on the head before leaving to pick up Hope for the Pym event they were spending their evening at. You took a breath and surveyed the group of kids in front of you. Cassie was eight now so she shouldn’t need too much, but Becca was two and Emma was only ten months old. 

“Alright!” you said, clapping your hands together. “Bucky, you entertain the ladies. I’m gonna finish up dinner.” 

Bucky saluted you and heard the kids into the living room, carrying Emma on his hip. You wandered into the kitchen and stirred the sauce you had started earlier in the day. You couldn’t see into the living room but heard giggles coming from that direction so you assumed all was well. 

Thirty minutes later, dinner was ready but your calls to come to the table went unanswered. You walked into the living room and groaned at what you saw. 

“What happened to my living room?!” you asked. 

The cushions and pillows were off the couch, a large blanket was suspended a few feet off the ground, tucked into the sides of chairs that you assumed Bucky had moved into a circle in the room. You saw the couch cushions poking out from the makeshift fort. You walked around to the front of mess and stuck your head in the opening. 

“Well hello everyone,” you said with a laugh. “How’s it going?” 

Bucky was squished into the corner holding Emma while Cassie and Becca colored on the floor in front of him. 

“Aunt Y/N! Uncle Bucky helped us build a fort!” Cassie cheered. 

“I see that! Looks pretty cozy,” you commented. 

“You can come in, we have extra coloring books.” 

“How about we have dinner and then we can all come back into the fort?” 

“Can we have dinner in here?” Cassie asked. 

“Let’s do dinner at the table,” Bucky said. “I think Aunt Y/N made pasta and we don’t wanna get the fort messy!” 

Cassie looked at him, seemingly contemplating his reasoning. Eventually she nodded, crawling out of the entrance, Becca following closely behind her. The pair rushed into the kitchen leaving you and Bucky with Emma. 

“I’ll make sure this is all cleaned up by tomorrow,” Bucky said sheepishly. 

“It’s fine,” you said, reaching out to push back Emma’s hair. “God, she’s cute.” 

“I can practically read your mind right now.” 

“What does that mean Barnes?” you asked, still watching the baby in his arms. 

“It means you’re looking at this baby like you wanna keep her for yourself.” 

You were about to answer when Cassie called to you from the kitchen. 

“Aunt Y/N, Uncle Bucky, where are you?” 

“Saved by the yell,” Bucky mumbled. 

You scooped Emma out of Bucky’s arms so he could crawl out of the blankets. You carried her into the kitchen and plopped her into Becca’s out highchair. Bucky took the other kids to assemble their plates for dinner while you took the baby food from Emma’s bag and set about feeding her. It didn’t take long for you to realize pasta was a mistake. Becca had more food on her than she had actually eaten and Emma had baby food all over her, including some in her hair. 

Once everyone was finished with their meals, you took all the plates and put them in the sink to be dealt with later, the messy kiddos were your priority at the moment. 

“Alright Becs and Emma, let’s give you a bath. Cassie, do you wanna change into your PJ’s and watch a movie or something?” 

Cassie smiled and nodded before running off to her overnight bag and grabbing her PJ’s, quickly changing before returning hopping back into the fort which Bucky was currently adjusting to include the TV. 

“Cassie seems fine by herself, do you want help with these monsters?” Bucky asked, picking up Becca. 

“Ugh, yes please,” you responded, getting Emma out of the highchair and bringing her upstairs to the bathroom. 

You started filling the tub with a little water, throwing some bubbles in as well as Becca’s bath toys, a few fish and some shapes. You and Bucky went to work, taking off Becca and Emma’s messy clothes and plopping the kids into the water. You started washing Emma while Bucky took Becca, both of them babbling incoherently. 

“So back to what we were discussing before dinner,” Bucky said. 

“And what exactly were we discussing?” you asked. 

“Well, I was saying something about being able to read your mind. And I’m pretty sure your mind was thinking of babies.” 

You stopped washing Emma and looked over at Bucky and then down at Becca. You loved your little family but you would be lying if you said you didn’t want another baby. 

“Would it be so bad?” you asked hesitantly. 

You and Bucky hadn’t talked about having another kid since Becca was born. You knew Bucky loved Becca more than anything and he loved being a dad but you weren’t sure if he wanted to do it all over again. 

“No!” Bucky said quickly. “Not at all! I would love to have another kid.” 

“Really?” 

“Really,” he confirmed. 

You smiled to yourself and finished washing Emma before you scooped her out of the tub and dried her off. Bucky did the same with your daughter, taking her to her bedroom to pick out some PJ’s. You dressed Emma and took her back downstairs, ducking into the fort with Cassie. When Bucky had arranged it to include the TV, he had also made it bigger which made it easier for you to maneuver your way in with the baby in your arms. You sat on one of the couch cushions, rocking Emma back and forth gently. 

It wasn’t long before Becca and Bucky joined the three of you in the fort, The Little Mermaid serving as background noise for the little ones to fall asleep to. Cassie stayed awake for longer than expected but still fell asleep by the end of the movie. You looked over at Bucky and realized he was on his way to being asleep too. 

“Bucky?” you whispered. 

“Yeah doll?” 

“I gotta tell you something.” 

Bucky perked up and looked over at you, concern written on his face. 

“Is everything okay?” he asked. 

“I hope so,” you mumbled, looking away from him. 

“Doll, you’re scaring me. Please tell me what’s going on.” 

“I’m pregnant,” you blurted out. “I took the test yesterday but I didn’t know how to tell you. I know you love Becca and you’re an amazing dad but we haven’t talked about-” 

Bucky cut you off, placing a gentle kiss on your lips. 

“I’m gonna be a dad again,” Bucky said, tears filling his eyes. 

“Yeah,” you confirmed, tears pooling in your eyes as well. “Yeah, you are.”


End file.
